Surprises
by triangular-jenfish
Summary: This is set after book 14, and is just what I think should happen! read it and I hope you like it! Chapter 10 now up! Please review for me! :)
1. Realisation

Hi so this is my first story I've written, and I'm thinking its gonna be quite a serious one! Its set after book 14 (I havent actually read books 13 and 14, but I know sort of what happens! If I make any major mistakes please tell me! thanks!) and Morgan's still in Scotland and Hunter's with his dad and sister in Dngland. The first couple of chapters will just be setting the scene and stuff, so its not going to be like brilliant, but it should get better once we're into the story! The POVs will change a lot, and it will probably obvious who it is, but i'll tell you anyway! This is in Morgan's POV! I own nothing other than Liz... and possibly other characters that I make up. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Cate Tiernan!! So read on and I hope you like it... and please review!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________  
  
Goddess I miss her. If only I could see her, touch her, smell her. Morgan's my Muirn Beatha Dan and I wish I could be with her all the time, but she's at school and I'm here with my family. It's hard without her, but I know it won't be too long before I see her. - Giomanach  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. This wasn't my room. Where were my coffee-with-cream walls? Where was Dagda?  
  
I sensed someone else in the room with me and I craned my neck to the right. There on a bed, just the same as mine, sat a girl who was about my age, with the straightest blonde hair you've ever seen, and baby blue eyes.  
  
"Forget where you were again?" she asked with a wide grin. I mentally kicked myself.  
  
"Oh yeah!" I laughed "I'm still not used to being here Liz."  
  
It all came flooding back to me and I remembered that I was in Scotland, not Widows Vale, and I was in a school for witches, one of the best.  
  
Liz was my roomie, and she was so cool. She was originally from London but came up to Scotland to concentrate on her studies. I know she's a blood witch, but I don't know what clan, because she's never told me, and its considered rude to ask. She doesn't talk about her past much, i think she had a rough time with her parents. I can relate seeing as my adopted parents very reluctantly agreed to send me here. They're strict Catholics and hate the idea of me being Wiccan. But Liz had been a really good friend to me ever since I got here, and was the only person who looked to the person behind my heritage. As soon as I got here I made heads turn, people knew I was the daughter of Maeve Riodan, because I had changed my name, but at least nobody knew who my father was.  
  
"So tell me more about Hunter." she said while brushing her gorgeous blonde hair. She was crazy over the fact that I had found my Muirn Beatha Dan already, and she was such a romantic, even though shes currently single!  
  
"Well he's absolutely gorgeous!" I began, " and he's got these amazing green eyes, and blonde hair. He's so kind and loving, and he's pefect. When we first met, we absolutely hated each other, but now we're totally in love. And he's my Muirn Beatha Dan."  
  
"Are you sure?" Liz asked, "I mean how do you know?"  
  
"I just know!" I replied truthfully. "It's totally inexplicable, you just know! It's magik!"  
  
"So have you slept with him yet?" She asked. She wasn't exactly shy of asking anything.  
  
Then I felt the sudden urge to throw up. I made it to the bathroom just in time. Urgh, I hate throwing up! This reminded me of the time me and my brother Killian had gone out drinking. I was really drunk, and I was sick, but Hunter came and he looked after me. But we were broken up then. That was one of the hardest times in my life. Never again. We would be together forever.  
  
After cleaning my teeth three or four times, I went back to Liz and sat on my bed.  
  
"Well I guess thats that question answered..." Liz said.  
  
I sat there really confused. What did she mean??  
  
"Huh?? I don't understand!"  
  
"You've been sick almost every day now. You've been eating at weird times, and eating weird things! Remember the skips dipped in chocolate sauce? Need I remind you how disgusting that was?" she laughed "and you also told me you missed your last period. Do I need to spell it out?"  
  
I started weighing things up in my mind. Oh God!! Realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________  
What did you think?? Hope you liked it! Well please review and I'll post the next chapter soon! xxx Jen 


	2. Dark Dreams

Hi! First of all I'd just like to thank Lea and Fearless Sweep Girl for the really nice reviews! It made my day! So thanks! Ok on with the story!This is Hunter's POV!  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Oh Goddess I didn't know how happy I could be! I want to tell everybody, but most of all I want to tell Hunter. The next time he phones I'm going to tell him. I can't wait! Our own family! It's going to be perfect. -Morgan  
It feels strange being back in England with Da and Alwyn, but nice, like when I was a lot younger. As soon as Da and I had returned, Da got a house sorted out, and Alwyn came to live with us from Beck and Shelagh's.  
  
I sat down in the kitchen with a cup of tea, and smiled at Da who was reading the newspaper. Every day he was getting stronger and healthier, and it was brilliant to see the transformation from the hollow shell of a man that I had found in Canada. He was really getting himself on his feet again.  
  
I heard Alwyn clomping out of the shower and then down the stairs. She was wearing combats and a black glittery strap top, with her headphones blaring loud rock music hanging round her neck. She sat herself at the table next to me.  
  
"Hunter..." she began mischeivously, "will you put some poptarts in the toaster for me?" Alwyn asked with a smile.  
  
"No, your closer." I said.  
  
"But I'm tired!!" and she then flopped her head on the table to demonstrate.  
  
"That'll teach you not to go out partying with Jenny untill three in the morning then won't it?" I winked at Alwyn as Da raised his eyebrows. He didn't actually know about Alwyn and Jenny's excursion.  
  
I got up to put my cup in the sink and saw Alwyn looking hopefully at me.  
  
"Oh the things I do for you!" I said with mock annoyance. "Morgan likes"  
  
"Yep Morgan liks poptarts too! I know! I think if there was a Morgan quiz, I'd get every question right!" She said jokingly.  
  
"Sorry have I been talking about her too much?" I asked.  
  
"No, its fine! It's nice to know stuff about her!" said my little sister. "Now where are my poptarts?!!!"  
  
She started looking through the newspaper Da had put down after I handed her her breakfast. She looked up and Da was staring at her. I knew what he was thinking. Alwyn is the spitting image of our mum, Fiona. They have the same oval face, the same red curly hair halfway down their backs and the same piercing green eyes. Alwyn, Linden and I shared those same eyes ; mum's eyes. Except she wasn't here any more, and neither was Linden.  
  
Alwyn looked irratated, and moved over to the fridge to get some orange juice, while Da pushed his chair back and reached up for his coat.  
  
"I'd better be off then" he said. He had started working for an old friend, Colin O'Farrel, who owned an accounting company.Da was only doing filing and secretarial work, but it was doing him good, and you could see that. Plus it helped pay the bills.  
  
"Alright see you later Da" I said, and Alwyn just put her headphones back on. Da sighed and left.  
  
I went and sat next to my little sister, and pulled her headphones off.  
  
"Hey!!" she protested.  
  
"Alwyn, ever since we got back, you've been so frosty and distant with Da. I mean what's the matter?"  
  
"Oh I don't know! Maybe its the fact that a complete stranger lives with us, and wants us to be a "happy family", but how can we? I don't even know him!" she shouted. "And the way he looks at me..." Alwyn's voice quietened. "I'm not mum"  
  
"I know," I said holding her hand, "But it's hard ...." My voice trailed off as my senses tingled. Morgan... I could feel her, but not see her. I almost jumped out of my seat when the phone rung.  
  
"Morgan!" I smiled happily into the phone.  
  
"Hi love how are you?" She asked.  
  
"Much better for talking to you!"  
  
"Yeah I know, I just needed to hear your voice! Um Hunter? I think"  
  
CRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
"ALWYN?!?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???????" I shouted.  
  
Alwyn appeared at my side.  
  
"Um, I got a little frustrated. I sort of took it out on the dustbin...."  
  
"Morgan?" I said into the phone.  
  
"Yeah are you ok? What's happened?" She sounded worried.  
  
"It's just Alwyn, but i need to have a chat with her. Is it ok to phone you tonight?" I asked  
  
"Sure, I have a class in 10 minutes anyway. I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, take care. I love you." and I put the phone down.  
  
I turned around to find Alwyn grinning at me. Apparently her anger had dissapated. I smiled back.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing! It's just nice to see how much you love her. Hopefully I'll get to meet her soon!" said Alwyn "Will I have to start getting ready to be an Aunty??"  
  
At that comment I laughed my head off!  
  
"Goddess I hadn't even thought about it!I think Morgan and I are a bit you to start a family! I mean I'm only 19, and Morgan's only 17! Maybe in a few years, eh?"  
  
"Yep well you'd better, coz I can't wait to be an Aunty! Ok well I'm going out. Me and Jenny are going to Camden. Wanna come?" she asked with a smile.  
  
I politely declined. I mean Jenny was nice enough, she was a Brightendale, and is funny and interesting, and very attractive. She's got long blonde hair and huge blue eyes, but it was common knowledge that Jenny had a bit of a crush on me, and I preferred to avoid that situation.  
  
Alwyn left five minutes later, and even though it was only 10 in the morning I felt overcome with a wave of fatigue. I went back up to my room, stripped down to my boxers and drifted off to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********** "He knows about me."  
  
I looked around and saw a girl of about 8, standing in front of me. She had long, straight brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"He's coming for me. You have to stop him." she continued  
  
"Who's coming? What's coming? I don't understand!!" I said, frustrated.  
  
"You will" and with that she dissappeared. ***************************************************************  
  
I finally woke up after having that dream about three times. What time was it? 5. 5!!!!! I'd been asleep for 7 hours! What was that dream all about? I changed back into my shirt and jeans. Who was that girl? She had green eyes. She had my green eyes.But what did it mean??  
  
I went downstairs to find Da cooking. Whatever it was it smelled great.  
  
"What's cooking?" I asked.  
  
"Shepherd's pie." Da replied. "I thought it was about time I started pitching in on the cooking."  
  
"Is Alwyn in her room? I'll go get her."  
  
"No she's not back yet" Da said.  
  
"Well she went out with Jenny earlier. I'll call and see what time she's getting back." I suggested.  
  
I picked up the phone and dialled Jenny's number.  
  
"Hi?" she said cautiously.  
  
"Hi Jenny? It's Hunter."  
  
"Oh my god! Hunter! Wow! How are you ? Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks. um... can I talk to Alwyn?"  
  
"Huh?" she exclaimed "Alwyn's not here! I haven't seen her all day!"  
  
"But she left this morning saying that you two were going to Camden!"  
  
"Well that's what we were supposed to be doing till she blew me off! She said she was spending the day with you!"  
  
"Thanks, see you later!" I said and put the phone down.  
  
I hurried up to Alwyn's room, and everything looked the same. I checked her drawers and wardrobe. Damn she'd taken her stuff!! I saw a piece of paper on her bed, with my name on it. It simply read 'Hunter, I'm sorry'  
  
_______________________________________________________________ Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! xxxJen 


	3. Telephone Conversations

Hi thanks for the reviews! Yeah G. L-B i get what you are saying! I didn't realise the excessiveness of my exclamation marks! See I've used one on each line of this so far!! AAHH STOP IT!!!!! no!!!!!!! Ok, well yeah I've done revised versions of chapters one and two, and also the i/I thing, I thought that would annoy people but I didn't really have time to change it, but I have now! And thanks coz little things like that can help make my story better! I would also just like to say that I hate everybody who has nice weather, coz in London today it's RAINING!!!!! It's so unfair! :( lol Ok this chapter is in.. Morgan's POV! Yay so read on and please review! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________  
  
I've searched high and low, and still I can find no trace of Alwyn. I've called all of her friends that I know of, and anybody she used to know. Nobody's seen her. I hope she's safe. Why won't she even phone? I've got some leads to pursue in Scotland, near the school Morgan's attending. I'm going to ask her to help me scry. I'm going to see Morgan. - Giomanach  
  
I ran to the toilet for the third time on friday morning. My morning sickness was getting worse even though Liz had been giving me a special herbal tea her sister used when she was pregnant.  
  
I felt too ill to go to class so Liz said she'd get me some notes. I was lying sprawled out on my bed, watching British soaps and eating chocolate digestives with instant custard! It was delicious, and I had been craving it for the past couple of days.  
  
The phone started ringing, and instantly I knew it was Hunter.  
  
"Hi Hunter!" I said smiling, but then I could sense that he was upset, angry, frustrated and confused.  
  
"What's the matter??" I asked.  
  
"It's Alwyn," he replied, "she's run away. I can't find her anywhere, and I don't even know what direction she was going, or where she was headed."  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, I just wish I knew where she was! Morgan, I've got a few leads, but it means I'm going to have to leave England for a while."  
  
I started panicing. My heart skipped a beat, and I wanted to cry. Hunter couldn't go away again! It was terrible when he was in Canada, and it was bad now, but at least we could phone each other every day!  
  
"Morgan stop it!" Hunter said sharply. I guess he had picked up on my feelings, again! "I'm not going far! In fact I'm coming to your doorstep!"  
  
"Your leads are in Scotland?" I asked.  
  
"Yes love! And I was wondering if you would, um.. help me scry?"  
  
"Of course I will!!" I was so relieved that Hunter wasn't going away. It was painful enough being at opposite ends of the UK!  
  
"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow. I love you" he said.  
  
"I love you too." and we both put the phone down.  
  
My heart was overflowing with happiness. I was going to see Hunter! Then I remembered the reason why he was coming. His sister was missing. Because of that I decided I wouldn't tell him right away about the baby. He had enough on his plate without having to worry about me as well, and I was fine. But I really needed to talk to someone. I dialled my home number, praying that Mary K was in.  
  
"Hello?" it was my mom.  
  
"Hi mom, it's Morgan."  
  
"Morgan sweetie! How are you? What time is it over there?" My mom asked.  
  
"Um..." I looked around for a clock, " just after 12. So it's just after 7 for you right?"  
  
"Yes Morgan. Shouldn't you be in a class right now? Are you ill?" she asked.  
  
"No I'm fine." I lied "It's lunch break"  
  
"Ok honey, I'm really sorry but I have to be in early this morning and your dad's driving me. I'm going to have to go. Oh but Jaycee's mom isn't picking Mary K up for a while. I'll go get her. Have fun sweetie, I'll see you soon. Love you."  
  
"I love you too." I said "Say hi to dad for me." I waited a few moments for Mary K to pick up.  
  
"Hi Morgan!" she said brightly.  
  
"Hey Mary K, hows things? Are you and Jaycee going out later?"  
  
"Everythings good. Yeah we're gonna go to the mall." she replied.  
  
"Um..." I began "Are mom and dad still there?" I asked.  
  
"Nope sorry they just left."  
  
"Good because I really need to talk to you about something important."  
  
"What's up?" she asked in a more serious tone.  
  
"Mary K, I'm pregnant." Please let her be Ok about it I thought. Please.  
  
"Oh my god Morgan!! Are you Ok? Is it Hunter's?"  
  
"I'm fine, and of course it's Hunter's! Are you Ok? I mean are you freaked out or anything?"  
  
"It's a bit of a shock, but congratulations. I mean it's good for you two, because it's obvious how much you love each other." she said. "I bet Hunter can't stop smiling. I can really picture him as the father type."  
  
I didn't say a word.  
  
"Morgan? Hunter does know? Doesn't he?"  
  
"Well not in the sense of actually knowing...." I admitted.  
  
"I don't believe you! How come you haven't told him?"  
  
"I really want to. Mary K believe me. But his sister just ran away and he's so worried! I don't want him to be unnessesarily worrying about me too!" I heard the distinct beep of Jaycee's Mom's minivan in the background.  
  
"That's my ride." she said. "Love you, take care."  
  
"Yeah I love you too." I said.  
  
"Morgan - please tell Hunter. He deserves to know." and then she put the phone down.  
  
I knew she was right, and Hunter did deserve to know. But it was a hard decision either way. If I didn't tell him, when he found out, he would be angry at me. On the other hand if I did tell him, he would worry. I know he would, and he would worry about me when he should be thinking of his sister. It would just be too much and he might have a nervous breakdown or something. I really couldn't risk that. I just couldn't. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________ Hope that was OK! I'll try and update tonight, or tomorrow morning before I have to go back to school :( thanks and please review! xxxJen 


	4. Contact

Hi!Thanks for the reviews! It's so cool for someone to like what I've written, so thanks, I love em! This chapter is in Hunter's POV! ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________  
  
Hunter's coming today, I'm so excited! It feels like I haven't seen him for years, but it's been two months. That's a really long time though. We call each other almost every day, but its just not the same. I've been thinking non-stop about the baby. If Hunter asks me outright I'll tell him, of course I will, but I'm not going to bring the subject up. - Morgan  
  
I parked my car round the back of the school. Goddess I was nervous. I hadn't seen Morgan in two months, and now she was so close. She had obviously sensed me, because I heard her voice enter my head.  
  
**Hunter. Go through the main entrance and take the left corridor. Go up the first flight of stairs all the way to the top. Carry on straight ahead till you get to my room. Room 5D.**  
  
I hurried towards Morgan's dorm, not wanting to waste a second of our time together. As soon as I got there, Morgan opened the door and pulled me inside, and we shared a long, magical kiss. Morgan closed the door, and we sat on her bed.  
  
"I've missed you so much" I said, stroking her hair. I glanced around the room and saw another bed, and things that didn't belong to Morgan. "Will your room mate be back soon?" I asked.  
  
Morgan looked slightly mischievous and replied "No, she's gone out shopping with her sister."  
  
We lay down on Morgan's bed, kissing and holding each other for what seemed like hours. I brushed her hair out of her eyes, and looked deep into them.  
  
"There's something new about you." I said "But I can't quite put my finger on it."  
  
Morgan looked a bit paler and worried then, and I felt I had to explain myself.  
  
"Love, I don't mean bad, just different. Anyway, the other reason why I came. Alwyn ran away."  
  
"Do you know why?" she asked pulling me closer, and I briefly outlined what Alwyn had said to me about her feelings towards our Da.  
  
"Shall we scry?" She asked, and we formed a small two person circle on the floor. Morgan lit a candle and we both sank into a deep meditation, with our minds joined and foreheads together.  
  
Morgan had an affinity for fire, and I felt her asking it to show us Alwyn, where she was now. An image appeared in the fire, and it was of my sister, laughing, in the arms of a man I didn't recognise. She looked straight at me, and I felt her putting up blocks. She knew.The image faded, and disappeared altogether, but was replaced by another. It was the girl that I had been dreaming about. It looked like she was trying to say something, but I couldn't make out what. The image winked out as Morgan pulled abruptly back.  
  
"Morgan are you ok? I know how you feel it was a bit of a shock when I first saw her." Morgan looked at me quizzically. "Well I've beem having dreams about her." and I told Morgan the details.  
  
"Why are you getting dreams about her? Who is she?" Morgan asked, but I could see in her eyes that she knew.  
  
"Well considering she looks just like you, and she has my eyes, I think that she's our daughter. From the future. And somethings after her Morgan, but I don't know what. I've got a really bad feeling about" I stopped as a loud screaming entered my head.  
  
** Hunter what the HELL do you think you are doing???? I went away to have some time alone! I didn't mean get your girlfriend to help SPY on me!!! I'm fine so just leave me be! I'll contact you when I'm ready.**  
  
"Hunter? Hunter are you ok?" Morgan asked, her eyes full of concern.  
  
"Yes, just a headache courtesy of Alwyn!"  
  
"She put a spell on you?!"Morgan looked slightly appauled, and I laughed.  
  
"No love, she just sent me a witch message, but i think she was pretty angry, because she was shouting."  
  
"So what next?" she asked.  
  
"I think I know where she is."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ Hope that was ok! Please review! Jenxxx 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Hi everybody! I'd really like to apoligise in advance.... this chapter may not be very good! That would be due to the fact that I was at a party last night and got quite drunk... lol. I did a lot of pretty dumb stuff like falling off an assortment of tables/chairs.... lying in the middle of the pavement (lol) and trying to break into Isleworth and Syon school, until my friend dragged me away! lol it was so much fun!  
  
Anyway!!!! Hunter will find out about the baby... soon. But not right now. Ooh this chapter is in Morgan's POV! Enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________  
  
I'm travelling to Paris. It looked like Alwyn was in our cousin Cara's apartment. I'll start there and see where that takes me. It's a shame that Sky went back to Widow's Vale, because she could've helped me. It was terrible and painful saying goodbye to Morgan. I'll call her everyday. Maybe more. - Giomanach  
  
As I woke up on my last day in Scotland, I felt kind of sad, but relieved as well. I loved it here but I couldn't wait to get back home. I'd learnt so much while I'd been here, and I'm sure Hunter would be pleased. My plane was due to leave sometime this afternoon. I glanced at my empty suitcase on the floor. Ugh, I was such a lousy organizer. I stretched and thought I'd better make a start on it, or I'd never get around to it!  
  
I had a shower to wake myself up first, and then ran around making sure I had everything, especially all the presents. There were so many that they almost took up a full bag! I got all the girls in Kithic a union jack top, and all the guys a union jack t shirt. I also got Bree an amethyst bracelet and Robbie a joker hat. For Mary K I got her a teddy and a gorgeous purple dress, for my Dad I got an inventions book, and for my mum a necklace. For Aunt Eileen and Paula and Alyce I just got them some Scottish toffee.  
  
For Hunter, the most important person, I got an eternity ring. It was plain silver, and it was inscribed with M & H for eternity.  
  
I must have hugged my friends 20 times at least, but I hugged Liz the most. She'd been a true friend. We swopped numbers, and promised to keep in touch, and she said she'd visit when the baby was born. I waited for a cab to take me to the airport.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
My dad picked me up at the airport, and drove me home, and I fell asleep on the way there.  
  
As soon as we got in I just wanted to go to sleep because of my jet lag, but my dad dragged me into the living room.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!" I almost jumped out of my skin! I looked around the room to find my family, including Aunt Eileen and Paula, all of Kithic and a few members of Starlocket. I realised that he wasn't there. Of course he wasn't there, Hunter was still in England searching for his sister. I put on a fake smile as I received a lot of welcome home's and Sky nodded at me, to tell me she understood.  
  
We all chatted, I gave out presents and everyone seemed really happy. Most of the time I just sat in my favourite armchair while people danced around me and talked with each other. At one point Mary K asked me about the baby, but I just told her to keep quiet about it, and I'd tell her later. I didn't want to risk anyone hearing. Then at around 10 people started filing out, until it was left with just me, my parents, and Mary K. They kept asking me loads of questions about being away, but never anything about what I learned. They just asked if I'd made friends, and if I had any stories to tell etc.  
  
I brushed them off and said I was really tired and would tell them in the morning. To be totally honest, I couldn't stand being cheerful any longer, because all I wanted to do was curl up and cry because Hunter wasn't with me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
I woke up the next morning to a feeling of nausea, and had to run into mine and Mary K's bathroom. Goddess how I hated morning sickness! Mine had no sense of time which was pretty irratating!  
  
Mary K stood in the doorway and looked at me, and I just groaned. She must've realised that it was only morning sickness and dissappeared back into her room.  
  
However my mom didn't know that fact, and so she came rushing to the bathroom, her eyes full of concern.  
  
"Honey are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Sure! I'm just fine!: I said a bit too brightly, which made her frown. "It's just, you know, that plane food! It never does anyone any good!" I said, trying to give a plausable explanation, but it came out too over enthusiastic.  
  
"Morgan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" I shouted "Uh... nothing" I said a bit quieter.  
  
"Morgan What aren't you telling me??" she demanded.  
  
"Everything's fine" I said in a voice no louder than a whisper. And without warning all my fears and worries of the past couple of months dripped down my face in the form of tears.  
  
"My Morgan" my mom whispered whilst cradling me. "Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help?"  
  
"I... I can't! " I sobbed. "You'd b.. be too angry!!"  
  
My mom looked at me pleadingly, and I knew I had to tell her.  
  
"I'm.. I mean... I'm... I'm pregnant!" came my barely audioable response.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" boomed my dad from behind me.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ lol like it??? if so.. review! if not... review anyway! lol thanks see ya next time! xxxJen 


	6. Where are you?

Ta for the reviews! Oh yh and to amzonangel87, book 15 is the super edition that doesn't come out till August in th USA, and not till october for the UK! This ch is in Hunter's POV.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________  
  
It's awful living at home. My parents look at me like I'm not their daughter anymore. That's how it feels to me too.My dad's been trying to pursuade me to have an abortion. He said that this will ruin my life, and I'm too young to know what I'm doing. He thinks that the baby will grow up without proper chances because I won't be able to care for it, but I know he's wrong. I'll give Moira everything she needs, and I know Hunter will too. My mom can barely look at me anymore, she thinks I'm too young and irresponsible. I hate it, I just want to run away with Hunter and never come back. I wish he was here, he'd know what to do. Hunter? Where are you? I need you. - Morgan  
  
I've searched high and low for Alwyn. All over the country, and Paris. I must have sent at least a thousand witch messages, but she either blocked me or just didn't reply. It's extremely irritaing and worrying at the same time. I want to bring her home, and look after her, but she just won't let me.  
  
There's only one place left now, and I really don't want to go there. In the back of my mind I guess I always knew that's where she would be, but I've been avoiding it. Too many bad memories. But I know have to go.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
I stood in front of my house, the house I hadn't been to since I was 8. This house had been my childhood home, where my family had lived happily, until my parents were brutally ripped from me. It was the only house, standing on a charred road, and there were only black marks on the floor where the other houses had been. The rest of my parents' coven had survived after the dark wave hit, but it was too dangerous to move back here, so they all lived a bit further away now. Our house only survived because my parents put so many protection sigils all over it, and wrapped it in spells.  
  
I could feel Alwyn, I knew she was inside. The secrecy spell she had left at the door was easy to break, and I walked into my house. It smelt damp and musty, but that wasn't surprising seeing as it hadn't been lived in for over a decade.  
  
I climbed the stairs, and I passed my room when I walked along the landing. It still had mine and Linden's blue bunkbeds made up, perfectly untouched.  
  
I passed Alwyn room which was pink and girly with a flowery door, and stopped outside our parents' old room. The door creaked slightly as I pushed open the door, and my sister was on the floor, holding a photo of us when we were all together, and she was crying.  
  
I lowered myself to the floor beside her and wrapped her in a fierce hug.  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you" I said softly "Have you been here the whole time?"  
  
"No," she replied, "I spent some time with Cara, and I've been around. Nowhere special."  
  
She raised her head and looked into my eyes, and I could see the tears glistening on her face.  
  
"I miss mum!" she whispered.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"It's too hard. Everything's wrong. I don't even know my dad anymore, my mum's dead, one of my brothers is dead. I hate the way Da looks at me. It's like all he sees when he sees me, is mum. Thats hard to live upto." Alwyn looked around the room. "I don't want to stay here, I don't want to run. But I don't want to go back to our house. What am I going to do?"  
  
An idea popped into my head. I didn't know if Alwyn was going to go for it, but it was worth a try.  
  
"Well I know a place that isn't here, and isn't our home in England. We could go there..." I suggested.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Widow's Vale!" I said proudly. "You and Da can stay with Sky and me! It would be great!"  
  
"America?" she asked dubiously "I've never been to America. It would be weird, because I've always been here. I'm not sure."  
  
"Well it wouldn't be forever, and it would be just like a holiday. Plus you'd get to meet Morgan..."  
  
"Well I suppose it would be cool to meet her, after hearing so much about her from you! Maybe a holiday wouild do me good..." it seemed like she was starting to like the idea.  
  
"Is that a yes?" I asked.  
  
"I guess so!"  
  
"Great!" I said as I whipped out my mobile phone. I started dialling my Da's number, to tell him the good news. Then I'd call Morgan.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________  
  
I'm really sorry about how crap this was! Sorry I don't know what went wrong, but the next chapter will be better! Please review! xxxJen 


	7. Plane Sailing

Thanks for reviews! This chapter is in Morgan's POV  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________  
  
I hate aeroplanes. They are so cramped and noisy, and the food is awful. I fell asleep before, but I just kept having the dream again. It's so frustrating not knowing what it means. I'll have to discuss it with Morgan when I get back. Alwyn's fallen asleep and has her head on Da's shoulder. She looks so peaceful, and content. They both do. Sky's going to give us a lift from the airport, but she's going to drop me at Morgan's. Even though I'm so tired I really need to see her. I can't even think straight just writing her name. It's so strange, but I love it. It's such a fantastic feeling to be in love. - Giomanach  
  
When Hunter phoned yesterday, I almost cried with happiness! He's coming home! And he said that he's going to come and see me as soon as he gets back!  
  
I heard a faint tap at my door.  
  
"Come in!" I yelled. It was Mary K, and she was clutching a pink paper bag. I pulled Dagda off my bed, onto my lap, to make space for her.  
  
"Hey Morgan. I got you a couple of things when I was out." she said, and handed me the bag.  
  
"Oh hey thanks! What did you get?" I was expecting some chocolates or something like that, but I opened the bag and I was speechless.  
  
"I'm sorry. You hate them." Mary K said and started to reach for the bag, but I pulled it back.  
  
"No I love it! Thank you." I said with sincerity.  
  
She nodded as I took out the blue patchwork quilt and a pink teddy. Moira was going to love them, I just knew she was.  
  
"I'm hoping for a girl!" she joked.  
  
"It is a girl." I said absent mindedly. Mary K looked at me funnily. "Uh.. I mean, you know... when you're pregnant, you just kind of know."  
  
"Ok. well I've gotta go call Jaycee, see you later."  
  
I was so thankful for Mary K, she was my rock. I don't know what I would do without her support. She left my room through our joint bathroom, and I decided I'd better tell my parents that Hunter was on his way home. We'd definately need to see each other tonight, but I really wasn't sure my parent's reaction.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" I called as I walked into the front room. My mom rused to my side and felt my forehead, but I took a step back. My dad was trailing behind her.  
  
"I'm fine" I said through gritted teeth, and glanced at my dad. There was a lot of tension between us, and between him and the whole family. He had shocked everyone when he said I should get an abortion, I guess he was just a bit overwhelmed. Now he was trying to pursuade me to give the baby up for adoption, and so was my mom. But I couldn't do that to my daughter - I wouldn't, and I'd told them as much.  
  
"Anyway... it's about Hunter."  
  
"That bastard" my dad started, but my mom glared at him and he shut up.  
  
"He's on his way home. And I just wanted to let you know."  
  
"And...?" my mom asked.  
  
"And, well I wanted to check it was ok for him to come over later. We need to talk." I could see my dad was trying to not shout out abuse at him, and so my mom answered for the both of them.  
  
"We're not leaving the house. We'll be here the whole time." I realised that this was the best offer I was going to get, so I decided to take it.  
  
"Thanks. I'll go get ready." As I left the room I could see that they were still so angry, and not at all happy with Hunter. But I didn't even really care. This time last year I would've... but not now. Things had changed so much.  
  
I checked my watch, I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach.  
  
Two hours, two hours. Just two hours.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________  
  
Was that ok?? Well I'm gonna try and update again tonight, because I know a few of you guys are anxious for Hunter to find out!! SPOILER  
  
SPOILER ^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
Yes Hunter WILL find out next chapter!!! lol Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xxxJen 


	8. Reactions

Hey two updates in one night!!! I'm on fire!!!!!!!!!! lol joke! Hunter's POV  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________  
  
Hunter, Daniel and Alwyn are coming back this afternoon. I'm going to have to go pick them up from the airport in an hour or so. I'm going to give them some room, so I've moved in with Raven. It's great because her parents have gone on a two month cruise! So she offered for me to stay, and I gladly accepted. Things with her are going so well lately! I just hope she doesn't hurt me again. I'd better go or they'll be wondering where I am! - Athar  
  
I thanked Sky as I got out of her car at the end of Morgan's road. She had picked the three of us at the airport, and was trying to pursuade me to go home and sleep, but I really needed to see Morgan.  
  
I walked down the road, trying to slow down because I was practically running with excitement. I didn't want to waste another minute.  
  
I preseed the doorbell, and waited for someone to answer. I could sense it was Morgan's father. He opened the door smiling, and then when he saw me, he wore a look of hate.  
  
"You bloody bastard!!!!" he shouted. I was so shocked that I took a step backwards, and almost fell over a plant pot.  
  
"Sean, he doesn't know. Go in the living room." Morgan's mum said, and I wandered what I didn't know, and what had made him so angry.  
  
"Morgan's in her room" she said, waving her arm towards the stairs. Ok, this was strange. Morgan's parents never knowingly let me and Morgan be alone together in her room, and I'm sure they always seemed to like me. What was going on? I made my way upstairs with my senses on full alert - I knew something was wrong.  
  
"Morgan?" I said, whilst puhing open her door.  
  
"In the bathroom" came her miserable reply, and she was crouched over the toilet, being sick.  
  
"Morgan love! Are you ok?" She smiled and nodded, and brushed her teeth. I noticed that she was holding her stomach, but I waited patiently for her to finish, and then she led me to her bed. She closed the door on the way passed, and we lay there holding each other. It felt good. It felt normal.  
  
"Morgan..." I began "What's happened? Did I do something wrong? Your parents were acting very strangely before."  
  
Morgan didn't say a word, and took my hand and placed it on her stomach. I stroked it and noticed it was more round than usual. I cast out my senses. A heart beat. A tiny heart beat.  
  
Oh Goddess!! Morgan was pregnant! Morgan was having a baby! My baby. All of a sudden it was like I had acheived a new sense of clarity. Of course, it was obvious now. Morgan was pregnant.  
  
I came out of my thoughts and found Morgan staring deep into my eyes. She looked slightly worried, and was biting her lip. I grinned and stroked her hair.  
  
"Our baby. Our daughter." I said, and Morgan snuggled closer.  
  
"How far along are you?" I breathed into her hair, and Morgan hesitated.  
  
"Um... four months..."  
  
I racked my brains. I had seen Morgan two months ago. She had seemed different then. Had she known? Has she been lying to me?? My dreams about that girl started just under 4 months ago. That must've been when she had started growing. We broke apart.  
  
"You knew. You knew when we were in Scotland and you never told me!" I said, my voice rising.  
  
"I don't believe it! You blatantly lied to me! How could you do that?" I shouted.  
  
"Your sister was missing. I didn't want to worry you." she said, tears dripping down her face. I got up and paced her room.  
  
"Didn't I have the right to know before anyone else? Didn't I have the right to know that I was going to become a father?" I asked.  
  
Mary K pushed open the door then, and sat with Morgan.  
  
"Whay are you fighting? Are you leaving Morgan?!"  
  
"No of course not" I said moving closer.  
  
"I just wish you'd told me sooner. I guess we'd better talk to your parents."  
  
"Yeah I bet they're downstairs eavesdropping!" Morgan giggled nervously, so I squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
*Everything will be OK* I projected into her mind. She nodded and we started downstairs.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________ Daa DAAAAAAAAAAAAA! lol!! xxxJenfish 


	9. Big News

Hey! Ta for the reviews!! I'm ill off school today so I thought this would be a good time to update! This chapter in Morgan's POV.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________  
  
I was so nervous I thought I might faint. I hadn't ever really talked to my parents about the baby, well not properly. I'd only said things like that no way was I going to give her up for adoption. I mean my mother had to put me up for adoption, for my own good. But I didn't need to give my baby up for adoption, and more importantly, I didn't want to. I was so relieved that Hunter finally knew, and that he was by my side.  
  
We walked into the sitting room and my parents were on the sofa. I made myself comfortable on our old leather armchair, and Mary K settled herself on the green couch. Hunter sat on the arm of my chair.  
  
Everybody seemed uncomfortable, and you could feel the tension in the air, even without hightened witch senses. My mom broke the silence.  
  
"Mary K, will you go to your room. Your father and I need to talk to Morgan and Hunter." Mary K rose, but I could tell she wanted to stay.  
  
"No I want her to stay." I said, motioning for Mary K to sit back down."It affects her too."  
  
Everyone was silent again, and this started to seem pointless. I'm sure my adoptive parents would never have the same point of view as Hunter and I, so what was the point?  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Sean spat out at Hunter. "There's plenty of families waiting for babies in adoption agencys. Like Eileen and Paula. You could really help someone out." he said to us, in a more empathic tone.  
  
Hunter looked at me, wide eyed.  
  
** What the bloody hell?!?! They want us to give away our daughter? Are they crazy?!**  
  
** Look I've already told them we're keeping this baby, and that's that. I guess they just want to hear it from you as well. This is hard for them to accept, they think it's going to keep me away from them. The truth is, the're doing that themselves. But no way are we giving up our baby. No way.**  
  
We turned to face my parents after our witch message conversation, and Hunter spoke up.  
  
"Well Mr Rowlands, I'll grant you that this baby was not planned for just yet, but that's irrelevant. We're certainly not going to give up our child for adoption, because we don't want to. We want this baby, and we're definately going to keep it, with or without your blessing. Morgan and I will bring up our child together, and I want you to know that I'll do anything for them. But nothing you say will change our minds. Ever."  
  
I silently applauded Hunter. I couldn't have put it better myself. My parents were looking at one another, and I knew they were deciding how to respond. They had probably realised from Hunter and I saying the same things, that we were dead serious. I hoped they knew how responsible Hunter and I could be, and I just knew we were going to make brilliant parents.  
  
"Ok." my mom said, looking defeated.  
  
I almost ran up and hugged her, but I couldn't. I t just didn't feel right. Instead I grinned at Hunter and Mary K, and then got up and grabbed my coat, and Hunter's hand.  
  
"See you later!" I said as we walked out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" My dad demanded.  
  
"Bree's." and with that I shut the door behind me and Hunter and I walked to my car. I fumbled in my pocket for Das Boot's keys.  
  
"Shall we go to Bree's and then to mine after?" Hunter asked between yawns.  
  
"I think maybe I'd better go to Bree's, and you'd better go home and sleep. You look exhausted!"  
  
"No," Hunter paused to yawn. "I'm fine!" He protested, but he wasn't fooling me.  
  
"Yeah sure!" I laughed. "I'll drop you at home on my way to Bree's."  
  
"Alright." he smiled.  
  
I drove to Hunter's place deep in my thoughts. I was thinking about our future together, and I smiled. I was so happy right now, I couldn't even imagine being happier. I glanced over at Hunter, and he was sitting there with his eyes closed, almost asleep. He didn't move when I stopped outside his house. I nudged him lightly.  
  
"Wake up, we're outside your place." I told him, and he stretched. " Oh, I almost forgot. Your present." I presented him with a small black box. He took out the plain, silver ring, which was on a long chain.  
  
"It's an eternity ring" I explained. " Here look, I got it inscribed." I pointed out the inscription. I felt a bit self concious, but my worries melted when Hunter smiled and put it on.  
  
"It's beautiful." he said. "just like you."  
  
He placed a kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Come round before the circle tonight." Hunter said, and then got out of the car. I watched him go in before I sped off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
I drew up outside Bree''s house, and I wondered what I was going to say. 'Hey how are you? I'm pregnant by the way!' Yeah sure, that would work. I decided I'd just go with the flow, and see what happened.  
  
I knocked and a barely dressed Bree opened the door wearing only a bathrobe.  
  
"Hey I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked.  
  
"Uh no.. I was just.. I was just in the bath! Come in!" she's always been a terrible liar. I cast out my senses. Oh. OH!!!!! Robbie was here! I think I'd just walked in on my two oldest friends... well you know. Oh goddess I really didn't need to know that!  
  
Bree shut the door behind me as I came in, and then Robbie called playfully down the stairs for her.  
  
"Bree... you coming back upstairs?" Bree turned bright red.  
  
"Um Robbie, Morgan's here." I could see she was trying to think of something to say next. "Stop listening to my CDs and come say hi! I'll just go put some clothes on." she said. It was a transparent lie, and we both knew it, but I didn't want to embarrass her further.  
  
After a few minutes they both made their way downstairs, and Bree sat next to me on the sofa while Robbie took the chair opposite us.  
  
"Hey" said Robbie holding up a diet coke. "Want one?" i wasn't sure if caffeine could harm the baby or not, so I passed.  
  
"Morganita refusing a diet coke!" exclaimed Robbie. "What's up?"  
  
"Welll I had something important to tell you guys about me and Hunter." I said, and Bree gripped my hand.  
  
"You're not breaking up are you?"  
  
"God no! Nothing like that."  
  
"Oh are you moving in together?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's a lot bigger than that, but I guess we probably will. Yeah I'm sure we will." I replied, thinking.  
  
"Oh my god Morgan! You're getting married! That's it isn't it? When did he propose? How? I bet it was all romantic and-"  
  
"Bree!!" Robbie shouted. Bree stopped mid rant and looked at him. "Will you stop guessing? And you" he said looking at me, "please just tell us!"  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok guys. This may come as a bit of a shock, but I'm pregnant."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
I smiled as I drov towards Hunter's. It was hilarious watching Robbie. He had kept asking me if I was sure I was having a baby, and was it Hunters and loads of other questions. But him and Bree had been beaming when I told them they'd be Uncle Robbie and Aunt Bree.  
  
I had called Hunter straight away after telling Robbie and Bree, and he said his family had taken the new very well. I was really nervous about meeting Alwyn and I desperately wanted her to like me. Sky was coming down the path as I got out of Das Boot, Raven in tow.  
  
Sky walked up to me and wehugged warmly.  
  
"How are you?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Great!" I replied, smiling back.  
  
Raven stepped forward and asked "Why are you two standing there grinning like a pair of weirdos?" but it was a lot lighter and jokey than her old tone of voice. It was obviously doing her a lot of good being back with Sky. They both looked really happy.  
  
**Doesn't she know?** I messaged Sky.  
  
**Nope!**  
  
I was wearing baggy pants, a strap top and a jumper, so I lifted up my jumper to reveal my enlarged stomach.  
  
Raven gasped and pointed, and looked between Sky and I. Sky and I burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my god!" she cried. "Morgan! Morgan you're pregnant!"  
  
"Yep, I noticed that too!" I said, trying to contain my laughter.  
  
"You sly old dog! I didn't even know that you and Hunter had got that far yet!" she punched me in a friendly way on the shoulder, but then realised what she had done and started apologising. "Oh god! I'm really sorry! I'm so sorry Morgan are you OK?"  
  
"Yep, I'm good." I said rubbing my shoulder.  
  
"Come on Raven, we've got to go and pick up my car." Sky cut in.  
  
"From Unsers? Ok. How are we gonna get there? My cars at my place."  
  
"Um..." Sky clearly hadn't thought of that.  
  
"Here." I said, placing Das Boot's keys in her hand.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Course!"  
  
They both gave me a quick hug before they went over to my car. Raven wound down her window.  
  
"You really shouldn't be driving you know. You should get that boyfriend of yours to taxi you around!"  
  
"Yeah bye Raven!" I said smiling. It was nice to know she cared, especially considering how we used to be deadly enemies. I watched them drive off, and I was about to turn around to go in when I felt a pair of strong arms go around my waist.  
  
"She's right you know." he whispered into my hair. "I want to look after the two of you and keep you safe."  
  
"I know." I said, and I turned around and held him tight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Hunter squeezed my hand as we went into his house. He knew just how nervous I was about meeting his sister.  
  
Just then a blur of red hair and blue baggy jeans ran past.  
  
"Uh... that was Alwyn!" Hunter said, looking a bit bemused.  
  
Hunter's dad, Daniel Niall greeted me with a hug.  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks" I said warmly. It seemed as if everyone was hugging me recently. It felt weird, but a good weird. This showed another difference between Hunter's family and my family, between Wicca and Catholicism. All the Wiccans that knew about our baby were pleased and happy for me, but my parents were totally against it. I was sure that when other people from my parent's church found out about my pregnancy, they'd look down on me too. My parents saw it as irresponsible, but is not like they're my real parents anyway. I was drifting so far from them, I didn't know if I could ever get back.  
  
Alwyn came bounding down the stairs then. She had beautiful red curly hair halfway down her back, and the same green eyes as Hunter. She wasn't as curvy as Mary K, but was a lot curvier than me.  
  
"Hi Morgan, sorry I was bursting for the loo! How are you?" she asked giving me a hug, I liked her instantly.  
  
I'm really really good." I replied.  
  
"Want a cup of tea?"  
  
"Sure I'll help you make it."  
  
"Hunter? Da? Want any?"  
  
"No thanks" Hunter said while Daniel shook his head. "Da and I need to sort some things out. You going to be ok?" he directed at me.  
  
"Don't worry Hunter, I'll look after her" she said smiling angelically.  
  
"Go on, I don't think anything bad will happen if you leave me here for a few minutes."  
  
"You know it will now you've said that, don't you?" he joked.  
  
Alwyn and I hit it off straight away and we were talking as if we'd known each other for years.  
  
"Oh I'm hungry!" she moaned. "want a poptart?"  
  
"Yum! Go on, but don't tell Hunter! He's been on at me that poptarts aren't healthy and I should eat foods that are better for me and bla bla bla" I said, and Alwyn made a face.  
  
"Oh he does that to me too!" we both giggled and continued talking. She told me all about her childhood, and all about what Hunter used to be like, and I told her about Mary K, and about Maeve and Ciaran, and how much I loved Hunter.  
  
We somehow managed to get back to (lovingly) making fun of Hunter, and then he walked in.  
  
"What are you two gossoping about then?" He asked taking a seat next to Alwyn.  
  
"Nothing!" we both said at the same time.  
  
"Right then. From what I know of girl language, I'll take it you were talking about me!"  
  
"It was nothing bad" I said mischeviously.  
  
He smiled and leaned over the table to kiss me.  
  
""We'd better get ready." Alwyn said. Hunter looked at her puzzled.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Do we not have a circle here in ten minutes?" she asked.  
  
"Damn! I forgot!" and Hunter started running madly around the house tidying up and getting everything ready.  
  
Just then Sky and Raven returned, and Raven handed me my car keys. I watched as the covern slowly assembled. At some point Alwyn had gone upstairs to change.  
  
"Ready to tell the troops?" Sky joked.  
  
"Urgh" I moaned. "Do I have to? Can't we just wait till they guess?"  
  
She gave a short laugh and helped me stand up.  
  
"The quicker you start, the quicker you finish." She said.  
  
She led me to the front room where everyone had gathered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Hunter stood at my side and I knew he was ready to make the announcement.  
  
I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and I had to lean on Hunter to stop myself from falling over.  
  
"Morgan are you ok?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Yeah it's nothing. I think I just need to sit down."  
  
"Ok well everyone, Morgan and I have an announcement to make." Hunter started Hunter.  
  
Bree, Robbie and I shared a secret smile, as did Raven and Sky. Daniel stood in the doorway looking proud, but I couldn't see Alwyn anywhere. Everyone else looked mostly confused and intrigued.  
  
"Morgan and I are having a baby!" Hunter beamed proudly.  
  
Most of the girls came over to see my bump and talk about the baby, and most of the guys congratulated Hunter, and then looked a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Alwyn broke their awkward silence as she strode into the room. I could see some of the guys mouths drop as they saw her, especially Matt. She was wearing a very low cut purple top and a denim mini skirt. She looked very pleased at all the attention, and did a twirl to show off her outfit.  
  
"Hi, I'm Alwyn." she said in her crisp English accent.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
We had a usual circle with the addition of Daniel and Alwyn. Around the circle it went Raven, Sky, Daniel, Hunter, Ethan, Sharon, Alisa, Thaila, Simon, Jenna, Me, Bree, Robbie, Alwyn and then Matt making up the circle. Matt was trying to stop his gaze fall on Alwyn, but it was pointless because it did anyway. Bree was the only girl Robbie looked at so she had absolutely nothing to worry about.  
  
I started to get cramp in my stomach again, and it was really hurting. I was getting distracted from the circle, and without warning, I sank to my knees. I couldn't see anything, all I could hear was screaming.  
  
I realised I was the one who was screaming.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________  
  
Omg how bloody long was that?!?! lol! Ah well I hope you guys like it. I wonder what's happening next?? Hmm I wonder, well you'll have to wait for the next installment to find out! Please review xxxJen 


	10. I can't think of a title!

Hiya! I'm loving the reviews (47 omg!!!!), keep it up! Lol, and i apoligise for the long wait between updates. I really have no excuse, but here you have an update now! Oh and to Piper, the Sweep Super edition comes out on 25th August in the US and not till the 3rd October in the UK!! Oh and quickly before the chapter, if you haven't seen the matrix reloaded yet, go and see it soon! It's so brilliant! This chapter is in Hunter's POV! ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________  
  
It was half 8, and Morgan had been unconcious for about an hour. I wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but it was definately somebody trying to hurt our baby. My dreams that I had been having started to make sense. Our daughter, Moira, was trying to warn us, against things like this. She must be incredibly powerful, like her mum. It's strange, I'd never thought about what I was going to call my kids, but now, I just knew Moira was her name.  
  
As soon as Morgan had fallen to the floor, we had stopped the circle, and Da, Alwyn, Sky and I had put up powerful blocks all around Morgan. I'd asked everyone to leave, but they're a stubbon bunch, and wanted to make sure Morgan was ok.  
  
Although the danger had gone... for now, Morgan was still unconcious. We'd done some healing work but she just wouldn't wake up.  
  
I sent Morgan a witch message, but I doubted it would do any good, or anything at all really.  
  
**Morgan. Morgan love, please wake up. Please be ok.**  
  
Her eyes flickered open and I silently thanked the Goddess. She was awake! I kissed her hand, her forehead and helped her to sit up.  
  
"Wow, what's the audience for?" she joked seeing the whole coven before her. She looked slightly shaky, so she leant on me for support.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Bree said tearfully, and she took Morgan's hand.  
  
"Yeah that was really scary Morgan!" Sharon said.  
  
"What happened?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't really know." she said looking around, and then finally settling her eyes on me. "I remember pain in my stomach. And I'm not sure. Just something really bad, something dark. And it was trying to hurt Moira! Thank the Goddess she's ok."  
  
I almost smiled because it was uncanny how we both knew our daughter's name was Moira, even though we hadn't talkied about it yet. But I couldn't, because the both of us were too fearful for her.  
  
I watched Morgan, as silent tears glistened down her cheeks.  
  
"What if she's not ok? What if they managed to hurt her? What if they come back?" She asked me. These were all questions going through my head also, but I couldn't tell her I didn't know. I had to be strong for her.  
  
"We'll get it checked out first thing tomorrow." I told her.  
  
"Um... does anyone think they'll be able to give me a lift home?" Alisa asked.  
  
"Sure." Jenna said smiling. "I have to get home soon anyway."  
  
There was a general murmur, and people started to leave, but made sure Morgan was alright before they left. I saw Alwyn slip out with Matt. Be careful, I thought. Please just be careful. Da went into the kitchen to make another pot of tea.  
  
Eventually it was just Robbie and Bree, and Morgan and me.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Robbie asked. Morgan nodded her response. "If you need anything, just ask. Anything."  
  
"Morgan, we're here for you. Call me." Bree said meaningfully.  
  
"I will." she replied, and I could feel her sense of love for her two best friends.  
  
I thanked the two of them as I opened the door for them.  
  
I went back to the sofa and cuddled Morgan close to me. We'd been through so much together, and whenever something good was happening for us, someone was always intent on ruining it. But I wouldn't let anyone ruin our family.  
  
"We won't let them take Moira away from us, will we?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Of course not." I said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll look after you." I promised her, and she fell asleep in my arms, looking absolutely perfect.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ Oops, sorry about the shortness, I'll try and get the next chapter up within the next couple of days! We'll see a few old faces coming back, and a few new ones too! Oh and can anyone think of a good title for this chapter? I really can't! lol And please review! Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write more chapters! :) xxxJen 


End file.
